


Hollow Hearts

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Human AU, I Don't even know man idk, M/M, bit of domestic, little itty bit of humur, lot o hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating plane crash takes the life of his husband, Skyfire takes revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It's short it's shit and it aint sweet based on this: http://aerialbotsofficial.tumblr.com/tagged/bye-bye-bolt

"It’s immense and beautiful" Silverbolt smiled with such joy, his blinding blue eyes full of amazement and wonder, "I don’t suppose you’d like to...um see it"

Skyfire felt himself smile at the hesitation in the young mans voice “I’d love to”

* * *

 

"No no it’s a compliment, it’s beautiful…you’re beautiful…"

Silverbolt smiled at him fondly, his pale features holding nothing but warmth.

"I-I mean albinism is a f-fascinating and very rare pigmentation disorder and comes in many forms." Silverbolt raised a slender snow white eyebrow and Skyfire found himself stuttering again "Y-you’re h-hair is a symptom as well as you’re eyes w-when you were a child and-" Sky fire paused taking a shaky breath "-I am talking too much. I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-"

Silverbolt took one of Skyfire’s hands in one of his own stronger ones, and gave Skyfire the smallest of tugs beaconing him to come closer.

"I think you look handsome when you talk about science" Silverbolt bit the bottom of his full lips as he gazed down at their interlocked fingers.

Skyfire couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle “I-you do?”

"Yes. You’re always handsome but when you talk about science, especially your physics, I like the sound of your voice and the way you smirk a little when you explain a quasar …uhm a-anyway y-you where saying about how my looking like ghost is beautiful?"

Skyfire couldn’t fight the laugh that escaped him and stopped in the middle of the walk path to pull Silverbolt toward him and place his own rough lips against Silverbolt’s softer ones unable to contain the smile that grew on his face as he felt Silverbolt smile under him.

* * *

 

"I am just saying I don’t see what’s wrong with the long dining table we saw" Skyfire felt his leg click in it’s exhaustion "It doesn’t have to be round, sweetheart the kitchen has plenty of room"

"It’s more communal" Silverbolt’s silk like voice held no ounce of irritation, the only betrayal in his composure was the slightest of twitches in his left, which made him look quite funny when he was trying to measure a little mahogany table. "It’s easier to interact on a round table and easier to pass food, and you’ve seen what that’s like."

Skyfire sucked in a weary breath at the memory of all four of Silverbolt’s brothers squabbling and bickering because no one could reach the chicken and the one nearest to the chicken would refuse to pass it because “chickens are people too, you’re a pilot you should respect all things that fly” and the other shouting “Chickens can’t even fucking fly-Flight give me the fucking food”

The argument had continued onto how they can fly but its more of a hover, which apparently was a lot like the others boyfriend, which then turned into Silverbolt lifting one brother off the other and ended with a him continuously apologizing while looking very embarrassed and adorable.

"They said their going to throw us a "house warming party"" Silverbolt reappeared from behind a white steel table. "So our house may have to be triple reinforced" Silverbolt gave him an exhausted half smile a strand of White hair flopping in his eyes.

He brushed it back into place and cupped Silverbolt’s cheek.

Skyfire grinned down at him “mmm say “our house” again” Silverbolt chuckled biting his lower lip.

"Our House" Silverbolt pressed forward and planted a kiss on Skyfire lips for a long second before pulling back and starring at him quietly for a second then whispering "in the middle of our street"

Skyfire threw his head back and groaned and filled the home department with “Again?” “How do you do that?” “It was on the tip of my tongue” and Silverbolt desperately trying not to laugh as he hummed Madness around a charming oak round table.

* * *

  
“You’ll come and watch me land her won’t you?”

"Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world."

* * *

 

"Tonight’s headlines: An aircraft has been reported to have crashed. It is not clear as to how many are dead, but witnesses report that the Concorde has been engulfed in flames for some time now"

* * *

  
The silvery fabric of the pillow glimmered in the moonlight that poured through the bedroom window. Skyfire brushed his fingers over it, disappointed when the fabric was rough and course and not soft and warm, not slept in or ruffled, not laughing and smiling.

"You know I only let you buy these because it looked nice against your hair" Skyfire hesitated drawing in a sharp breathe "and those god awful b-bowls with the stars on them" He stroked the pillow again to experiment the texture only to be disappointed again "you were just trying to remind me of space weren’t you, that when things seemed bad that there is always space where we’d only have each other"

In the pale moonlight Skyfire’s expression darkened “they told me today that you turned the engines off at landing and caused the fire...I know they’re wrong...I know you where doing it because you knew it would catch, you _knew_ every one was doomed an you could give them a few more seconds didn’t you? I knew it. Always thinking of others before you’re self”

Skyfire couldn’t help the twisted smile and the tears that followed. “You did everything in your power to help those people” He hand clenched around the silver pillow “and that piece of scrap metal still took you away from me” He released his grip and smoothed out the fabric and draped his arm over it drawing the silver close “don’t worry love, I won’t rest until that evil is removed from the face of our universe”

* * *

 

“It’s not what you think Henry we’re trying to help” Skydive said quietly unable to look Hot spot in the eye. 

“Help? _Help?_ By what? By getting rid of Concorde for good?” Hot spot’s voice was slowing rising from a whisper and people began to stare. “Helping would be finding ways to improve it not giving up on it” He turned his gaze to Skyfire who held his wide betrayed eyes with nothing but a cold stare. Security guards made there way over.  “Bolt spent his life _dreaming_ of flying them, he would never just give up. He’d try to fix things. What happened to the scientist that he fell in love with that wanted to make the world a better place?” 

Skyfire looked at him unfazed but then he looked down and smiled a sour smirk, an ugly thing that seemed to wipe Hot spot of any faith he’d had for him.

“You’re right, he’d never give up and he would do everything physically possible to fix things. He did that everyday, he did that as he crash down toward the earth, but this isn’t about him. This is about an aircraft that has caused and will cause the deaths of thousands and I am not about to let that happen.” Skyfire nodded to the security guards to remove him from the premises.  

“Skydive this is crazy, we used to be friends, brothers now-now-“

 “Now you should go” Skydive finally looked at him with nothing but pity as the guards began to push him back. 

SKYFIRE THIS IS WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT!” The fireman screamed. Three security guards now grabbed Hot spot by his jacket struggling to push him outside into the ocean of reporters and protesters “YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT HE LOVED AND TAKE DOWN MILLIONS OF PEOPLES LIVELIHOODS  –GET OFF ME! - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE _WEAK!!”_

* * *

 

 “What _are_ you do with the information?”

“We only have one Concorde left in storage, companies are refusing to buy or manufacture them, and so my employers will do what they can with it”  

“Just – You didn’t hear it from me, agreed?”

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

 “I call upon Stephen ‘Skyfire’ Farren” Skyfire looked up taken aback first looking at the BA lawyer then to Skydive who frowned then gave him a worrying look.

“So Sky, may I call you Sky?” The bony faced mad smiled at him “Is it true that you were married?”

Skyfire glanced at the judge before answering plainly “Yes but I do not understand what that has to do with the case at hand-“

“Is it also true that your spouse is no longer with us?”

“Yes but-“

“Does the designation Air commandant Bolton Richard Severide, also known as Silverbolt, ring any bells?”

Skyfire was silent, taken off guard by the fact Silverbolt full name had not been spoken in years.

“Perhaps I can remind you. Commander Silverbolt was the captain assigned to flight 006. The same flight whose left wing tank caught fire upon landing. The same flight at which the pilot cut all power to the engines and caused the aircraft to freefall 2,000ft toward a busy airport. The same flight that killed 97 passenger and all cabin crew leaving nothing but teeth as a form of identification. So I ask again _Sky,_ Does the name Bolt sound familiar to you?”

Skyfire felt cold. He looked at Skydive whose face was creased with dread. “...Yes”

“Do you deny that between 1982 and 1989 your name was Stephan Severide and it returned to Farren only before the opening of this case?”

“...No...”

“Do you deny that your case partner is David ‘Skydive’ Jackson Severide, brother of the deceased? “

“...No...”

“My final question. Do you deny that this court case if nothing but a futile effort to bring your ‘husband’ back from the dead?”

“Yes”

 

Silence.

After a long pause a woman from the jury stood “ The jury would like to discuss a verdict”

* * *

 

“OVER RULED UNDER GROUNDS OF MENTAL INSTABILITY!” Skyfire roared as he stormed into the firehouse’s garage. Hot spot jumped from the engine.

“THEY SAID ‘GET SOME REST SKY MAYBE WE’LL GET ‘EM NEXT TIME! ALL MINE AND SKYDIVE’S WORK IS WAISTED” Hot spot crossed his arms trying to keep face but his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt at Skyfire’s reaction.

“You were wrong. You were both wrong I had to do what was right-“

“WHAT WAS RIGHT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CALL HIM?

Hot spot frowned but said nothing.

“THEY CALL HIM SILVER-DOLT, _SILVER-DOLT_ ” Skyfire laughed humourlessly “AFTER ALL HIS YEARS OF DEDICATION THEY JOKE THAT HIS ACROPHOBIA MADE HIM PANIC AND BURY THAT PIECE OF TIN THEY CALL AN AIRCRAFT! THAT HE PRACTICALLY MURDERED ALL THOSE PEOPLE!”

Hot spot's eyes widened he'd had no idea “...Skyfire...” 

“DID YOU KNOW THAT AT HIS FUNERAL SOMEONE CAME UP TO ME AND SAID THAT THAT WAS ONE LESS FUCK UP THE FAA HAD TO DEAL WITH”  

The firehouse was quiet as was Hot spot.

“T-THEY they told me there was nothing to be salvaged of him, t-that THERE WAS NOTHING TO BURY!”

 “Skyfire I’m sorry-“

“YOU’RE SORRY?! FIREFLIGHT HASN’T SPOKEN MORE THAT THREE WORDS SINCE, AIR RAID BARLY CALLS AND NO ONE HAS EVEN SEEN SLINGSHOT FOR YEARS! YO-YOU KNOW SKYDIVE THOUGHT THAT MAYBE HE COULD TRY AND FIX THINGS. GET RID OF THAT ONE THING REMINDING THEM ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM THEM”

Hot spot uncrossed his arms and pressed his lips in a thin line “Skyfire I didn’t know, I had no idea they’d use it against you like that-he was my best friend I would neve-“

 “What?”

“British Airways, they came to speak to me they wanted to know and I thought they’d help you see clearly- they were desperate Skyfire they only have one Concorde left – I-I’m sorry.”

Skyfire said nothing; his rage had disappeared and was replaced with a blank stare.

“Skyfire we can work this out- Skyfire?”

Skyfire left wordlessly leaving the firehouse in an eerie quiet.

* * *

 

“I left it running so it’ll go off in ten. I just hope it’s enough of a distraction for your little joy ride” the young blond haired man crossed his arms and glared daggers at Skyfire.

“...Thanks Danny...” Slingshot breathed. Blades turned his piercing green eyes to him.

“Whatever, just try not to get yourself fucking caught.” With that he turned and vanished into the night.

“Do think he’d rat us out to Hot spot?” Air raid muttered

“No” Slingshot then made his way back to the others.

Air raid followed quietly desperate to come up with something to talk about.

* * *

“You got me?” Air raid grinned at Fireflight who was had his feet braced against the metal railing of the maintenance scaffolding holding a rope secured to Air raid's belt. He nodded.

Air raid stood on one of the long dark cockpit windows, took the centre punch and rammed the tip into the glass, causing it to shatter and Air raid to fall through. 

The rope slackened and Fireflight lost his footing, falling backwards suddenly. He gasped and pulled at the rope until he could see the end. The end that Air raid should have been on.

Fireflight waited quietly biting down on his bottom lip, then barely above a whisper Fireflight crocked out a quite “A-Air raid...?”

After another long second then Air raid’s smirking face peaked through the window and loudly whispered “Hey flight, look, I made a door”

Fireflight let out a titter of relief at the sight, tying off the rope and making his way to this new door.

* * *

 

“Give it a rest Dive.” Slingshot grunted cut the wires to the fire detection systems.

Skydive closed his mouth and looked down at the pliers in his hands “...Sorry”

“Stop apologising”

"...Sorry..."

They were silent for another moment as Slingshot removed the snips and moved to put the panel back.

“Oregon” was all he said and Skydive looked up all hopeful and bright clearly biting back all the questions flooding his mind. Slingshot sighed “later”.

Skydive smiled, only a faint tilt of the lips “A-are you happy?”

Slingshot stared at the resealed panel and then stood “Would I be here if I was?”

* * *

 

The looks on their faces echoed in Skyfire’s mind swirling about his heart and dug up painful memories. The looks of fear, worry, anger and a sad acceptance reminded him of the looks they’d given him when he’d returned home that day.

Skyfire turned and looked up at the looming white airliner and felt that same deep rage and raw pain.

He pressed the trigger and watched as the hanger was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 

Hot spot and his team sprinted from the fire engine. The inferno worse into the night sky and the black smoke filled the air. Hot spot stared at the sight in horror.

“Lieutenant! The tanks are dry we used it all on that heli fire! We tried the mains but somethings blocked ‘em!”

It wasn’t very hard for Hot spot to figure out the situation from there, even easier when one of his men yelled, “we got a body!” from the wreckage of the hanger.


End file.
